


Dino-mite!

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [91]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Peaceful life, Perils of farming, Prompt Fill, pet acquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 25th: Dino-mite! - 300 words - Everything's better with Dinosaurs! You know what you have to do. ;)
Relationships: Chiaotzu & Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Dino-mite!

**Author's Note:**

> Set when Tien and Chiaotzu were farmers, before DBZ

Dinosaurs were a part of life in the rural north. They lived in the forests and lakes and rivers, avoiding humans where they could. Bands of young raptors stalked around the dairy farms, while slow-moving baby apatosaurs nosed around orchards.

Tien sighed quietly as he examined his crops. Farming was more of a training exercise than an actual livelihood for the two former Crane students, but the little injection of cash into their meagre budget was always appreciated.

He knelt and examined the beets closer, lifting them up and turning them over in his calloused hands. Ground, not bitten. Large areas spared between the small ground sections. The beet itself was actually untouched; only the leaves had been nibbled on.

_Chiaotzu, they got the beets._

_I know, Tien. It’s okay. She won’t do it again._

Tien straightened and frowned. She? Who was she? Chiaotzu was nowhere to be seen, which was odd. Reaching out telepathically located the boy in the wilderness behind their farm, deep in the forest.

_Chiaotzu…what are you hiding?_

_Nothing, Tien._

He could hear the embarrassment in his brother’s voice. Clearly ‘she’ was someone that Chiaotzu did not want Tien to meet. Interesting.

It didn’t take him long to find the boy in a small clearing in the middle of the forest. Chiaotzu was patting a young apatosaurus, which had arched its long neck over his shoulder and was nuzzling at the pockets of his surcoat.

“Chiaotzu, who’s this?” Tien tried very hard not to smile.

“This is Manti,” Chiaotzu said, flushing as she nudged his elbow. “She’s an orphan. Like us. I…may have been feeding her beets…”

Tien sat beside Chiaotzu, who avoided his gaze. He held out one hand towards the apatosaurus as she purred curiously and nosed his palm. “Nice to meet you, Manti.”


End file.
